The Outsiders
by Kurumaka
Summary: 'Well,' Sky thought as he slowly withdrew a razor from the box of disposables. 'This is it, I'm really doing it. After years of being clean…' He couldn't cut his wrists like before since it was summer, instead opting to pull his shorts off and drag the razor across his thighs. [Skylox RP with my friend, solarhelion64 @ Tumblr. ANGST, BLOOD, CUTTING, SMUT, don't read if sensitive]
1. Chapter 1

'Well,' Sky thought as he slowly withdrew a razor from the box of disposables. 'This is it, I'm really doing it. After years of being clean…' He couldn't cut his wrists like before since it was summer, instead opting to pull his shorts off and drag the razor across his thighs.

Ty yawned, slowly, as a half-asleep teen he was, dragging himself down the road, with a small bag clutched in his hand. He was going to Sky's, to bring him some breakfast. Sky wasn't really acting like himself as of late, and it worried the brunet.

Sky could feel his cutter's sense kicking in, like before, when somebody was potentially going to find out. Dammit, he had no bandages or gauze! Frantically, his eyes flitted back and forth, and he decided that wrapping his legs in toilet paper and holding it with rubber bands would do until he could find time to buy bandages. The teen hid his razor under his bed, throwing it as far as he could under there.

Ty rang Sky's bell, patiently waiting for him to open the door. Not even the energy drink he had earlier helped him with his fatigue.

Sky ran down the stairs, ignoring the tight toilet-paper-bandages hidden under his shorts. "I'm coming!"

The door was opened and Ty pushed the paper bag into Sky's hands, smiling at him tiredly. "Your breakfast," he answered the unasked question.

"Oh, thanks," Sky said with a fairly well-faked 'I'm-tired-but-I'm-glad-to-see-you voice'.

Ty raised an eyebrow. Sky was usually a morning bird, the one who tugged him out of his house, and considering it was barely half past nine, Sky being tired was really weird. "Are you-" he had to supress a yawn, "-okay?"

"Well, yeah," the older teen replied, fidgeting with the bandages around his thighs subconsciously. "Just tired."

"Did you even _sleep_?" Ty asked, looking at the rings under Sky's eyes. He hoped the older teen didn't pull an all-nighter again.

Sky bit his lip, trying to figure out how to tactfully explain the triggery nightmares he had had last night. Loved ones dying a slow, painful death while he had to sit back and watch, weak and powerless. 'Useless,' he thought darkly. 'Good-for-nothing selfish little fucker.' He aimed the thoughts and the hate at himself, hating how he had relapsed and how the shame of relapsing made him want to cut more.

"Another nightmare?" Ty asked, giving Sky a sympathetic look. He knew about his friend's problem, and always tried helping as much as he could. "What was it about?"

The older teen flinched away as bloody images flashed through his mind. "Just… nothing." 'Useless, dead-weight burden!'

"Come on, you'll feel better of you tell it to someone!" Ty said, inviting himself in when a burst of chilly wind swept over the street.

Sky grit his teeth as the self-loathing roared back into his head. 'Pathetic, weak, violent, sick, insane!' "Nothing! I'm fine!" the older teen spoke too quickly.

"Calm down," Ty whispered, tugging at Sky's wrist gently. Whatever he had dreamed of, it must've been very bad. He unwrapped the sandwich from the bag, handing it over to Sky as they sat down on his couch. "Eat," he commanded in a calm voice.

The older teen nibbled it but barely ate, too jittery. 'Aggressive pile of shit!'

"Hey, what's that? Ant bites? Come on, I put on extra butter just for you!" Ty said, his fatigue forgotten in his friend's weird acting. "Are you not hungry?"

Sky shook his head, passing the sandwich back to his friend. "You eat it." 'I deserve to die.'

"I already had mine," Ty protested, "Just keep it for later, I'm sure you'll get hungry eventually." He offered a warm smile as he packed the sandwich and put it into the fridge.

Sky muttered under his breath, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. But his own voice was just a weak shield against all of the loathing coming back. 'You fucking disappointed everybody when you were younger - why should it change? You've just been deluding yourself to the fact that you're incurable, incorrigible. Unwanted.'

"H-Hey… What's wrong?" Ty tentatively put an arm around Sky's shoulders, pulling him towards himself. He would have to be blind not to notice his shaking.

Sky's fingers traced the barely-noticeable scars on his wrist, unable to speak. He fell into apathy, mindlessly running his hand over the pink slashes.

"Seriously, dude… You are scaring me now…"Ty muttered, "What happened to you?"

"I'm… fine," Sky whispered, recovering from the sudden bout of mental instability. Then, his voice became low, urgent. "Ty… do you think I'm… crazy?"

"Of course not!" Ty hurried to assure him, "Why would you be crazy?" Was Sky having hallucinations or something?

Sky dipped his head, avoiding the younger teen's gaze. It could've been true, but at the same time he sounded like he was only saying it to placate him. 'You're a demon - hell, you've done things way out there.'

"Why are you asking?" Ty gently rubbed Sky's back. Hell, was this still the same Sky that he played Minecraft with yesterday?

"Ty…" the older teen sighed, "I… I can't tell you." 'Because paranoid people are the crazy, unnatural, abnormal ones.'

"If… something happened…" Ty started, turning himself to face Sky fully and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm here for you, okay? You can tell me anything, I won't judge you." How could he, even? They were friends for so long, longer than he could really remember, how could he abandon his friend? He couldn't, and wouldn't.

Sky pulled away, without a single word. He had started again, after coming down with a fever a few days before and having to contend with bullies AND intense schoolwork. It was just so hard to handle, but he figured that as long as he got his daily dose of cuts he would be fine.

"Sky, please, talk with me," Ty pleaded, eyes now full of unfallen tears.

"No, I won't. Just go home so I can study for the fuckin' test," he snarled coldly.

Ty pulled away, looking like he was scorched. He gazed at Sky with wide eyes, the hurt in them too obvious. Dejected, he stood up, twiddling with his fingers. He looked at Sky again, before turning around and walking out of the living room to put on his shoes again.

"Don't do dis," he muttered as he tied his shoelaces.

All he heard in reply was Sky's slow footsteps heading back up the stairs.

Sky entered the bathroom, shutting the door. Too unmotivated to retrieve the other razor from under his bed, he dug through the cabinets for the hidden box of disposables. Over time, he had collected them and experimented, finding that the blue-black Gillette was his favorite. It cut deep, it cut fast, and even though it didn't hurt at first it burned like hell after a few seconds.

"Aahhhh," he out a sigh of relief as he pulled off his pants and slashed at his thighs. It hurt and it felt good at the same time - how that worked, he didn't know. But it did.

Ty watched Sky's back disappear upstairs, and he was torn between wanting to leave Sky alone, just as he wanted, and wanting to hug him and reassure him that whatever happened will get better.

Fighting with himself – well, not really fighting, he just wasn't sure if Sky would tell him to get out again – he sighed, running up the stairs. A quick check of his bedroom revealed that Sky was not present, so Ty started going through the rooms, finally standing in front of bathroom door. Sky must've been in there.

Taking a deep breath and preparing for Sky's cold shouting again, Ty opened the door.

Ty froze mid-way, gazing wide eyed at the bloody scene in front of him.

Sky stiffened, his eyes wide behind his shades, razor against his skin mid-slash. His first reaction was shyness at the fact that Ty was seeing him in his underwear, but the next was rage. Ty hadn't left.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snarled, his voice dangerously quiet as he began wrapping the wounds in another makeshift toilet-paper-and-rubber-band bandage.

"What the fuck I'm doing here is not letting my friend go!" Ty said, snatching the toilet paper from Sky and throwing the bloodied material in the bin. He rummaged through the cupboard behind the mirror, fishing out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He dipped a clean piece of toilet paper in the liquid and began silently cleaning the cuts.

Sky cringed from the stinging pain, smacking Ty's hands away from his legs. "I don't need your help, god-fucking-dammit! This actually works, not like those cheap-ass overpriced therapy shit!"

"No it fucking doesn't!" Ty shouted, folding his hand over his chest, "It just pulls you deeper and deeper; it's never enough, you always have to cut that little bit deeper! How does that help anything?!"

Sky was silent for a moment, studying Ty. Then, he spoke. "You've done it too, haven't you?"

Ty looked at the floor, playing with one of his purple wristbands. "Yeah," he admitted, "I've even thought about ending it, but then you came, and I suddenly didn't want to do it anymore."

The older teen softened for a moment, a flash of vulnerability in his face. But Sky turned away, muttering. "You know nothing. I'm not going to kill myself, I'm going to use this to get through all this shit. Then I'll stop. Stopping might take time, but I will when everything's better."

"No, that's what you tell yourself," Ty protested, taking a seat next to Sky, continuing his treatment, "Don't you even dare stop me. Do you want it infected on top of it all? To go to the hospital, get diagnosed with depression and getting stuck in reformatory with teen nutcases?" Ty gently ran the paper over Sky's skin, being careful not to push too hard.

"Whatever," Sky drawled, stubbornly moving away from Ty. "It's not like it really matters. There's nine billion people out there, what's one person, more or less?"

"A world," Ty said simply, his velvet eyes looking at Sky's shades defiantly.

The older of the two snorted. "Yeah, sure. A useless, stupid, bitchy person means that much. That makes so much fucking sense." He put his hand to his thigh, feeling a little bit of warm blood against it. "Goddammit, if the first day I start again is the first day I get caught, I must be shit at hiding things."

Ty wrapped his arms around Sky's shoulders, burying his tearing eyes in his sleeve. "I haven't noticed until now, that means you were pretty good at hiding," he mumbled, moving the toilet paper onto Sky's thigh, letting it soak up the escaped blood. "You're the strongest person I know, Sky. You stopped by yourself. What happened today?"

"Pfft. Stopping was the biggest mistake I ever made," muttered Sky as he rewrapped his legs, not caring to clean the wounds. 'Why can't they get infected, dammit?'

"You'll see it wasn't," Ty said. It seemed that Sky didn't aknowledge anything he said, and frankly, he was just moment from bursting in tears. How could Sky not see how great he was?

The older teen stopped talking, just simply blocking everything else and letting his mind wander. Really, Sky had stopped caring about himself. He ate less, slept in to the point of missing family or friend's visits, and barely spoke to anybody. It was becoming harder and harder to be with people.

Ty stood up, putting the rubbing alcohol away, since Sky had already 'bandaged' himself up. He sighed, throwing away the toilet paper from his hand. His shoulders were slumped and he was biting his lip, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I… I think you want to be alone," he mumbled, slowly leaving the bathroom. Once outside, the dam holding back his tears broke, and he hurried down the stars, lest Sky hears him bawling like a kid.

Sky listened to Ty's distant weeping, then slowly began breaking down. With his head in his hands he tried to stop the hatred from leaking out.

'Passive aggressive bullshit - can't even interact with people properly anymore. What's the use? You're incurable.'

Ty put on his shoes hastily, the distant, yet very much familiar stinging blossoming on the surface of his wrists. He pulled one of his wristband off, transferring it to the other hand. There they were; clear as today's sky. The darker lines marking his ghostly pale wrists. They were taunting him, laughing in his face. He felt it; after all this time, after all the time spent with Sky; felt the familiar burning he knew only the skin breaking would subside.

Upstairs, Sky rose up from the bathroom floor and headed downstairs. As he reached the bottom floor, he saw Ty eying his wrists with an odd sort of desperation. And he realized what kind of desperation it was.

"There's a spare razor upstairs if you need it," he commented lazily.

Ty turned his head towards Sky, his eyes bearing a desperate look. He didn't want to do it! He didn't… It was… his body that wanted to feel the pain. Pretty much against his will, he rose, head hung in shame, and he walked up the stairs, his converses' thudding echoing around the house. He re-entered the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He eyed the piece of metal sitting innocently on the side of the sink, taking it into his hand.

Sky watched from the doorway, smiling. "Feels good to have one in your hand, right?" His hands combed through his hair as he watched, staring at Ty with an intense gaze. Then, he bent down, his face inches away from the younger teen's. "You know what to do."

"It does," Ty mumbled, turning it over in his palm, "Welcome home," he whispered as he ran it over his skin in one smooth, fluid motion.

The effect was immediate, a steady stream of blood rising out of the cut skin trickling down his arm. He was dull to everything else other than the pain, burning pain that felt good, _too_ good.

Sky sat next to Ty, whispering. "We could do this, Ty. We could be together in this." He leaned closer, his breath tickling the younger teen's ear. "After all, we understand each other." Sky retrieved another razor from the cabinet under the sink, taking off the plastic guard and rolling up his shirt sleeve. And he pushed it into his skin and drove it across his upper arm, peeling off some skin as blood gushed out. The warm, sticky trickle thickened as more and more came out.

Even as the metal blade ran across his skin, Ty's conscience refused to give in. "This won't end well," he said. He didn't want to start again, but he knew he was already gone. The pleasure and satisfaction racing through his body were the proof of it. He licked the vibrant liquid off of his fingers, shuddering at the coppery taste. He wouldn't have thought he would find it enjoyable anymore.

Sky lay his hand on the new gash in his arm, feeling the sticky red coat his fingers. He lifted it up, his palm and fingers slathered in it as if he had slammed his hand down in paint. Slowly, Sky caressed the side of Ty's face, his thumb leaving little crimson marks on the younger teen's chin. "I love you."

Ty shuddered, his eyes wide as he gazed at Sky. The sight of him bloodied should've been grotesque and repulsive, but it wasn't, quite the opposite actually. It was familiar and welcomed, and Ty nuzzled his cheek into Sky's hand, smearing more blood over himself. He wound his arms around Sky's neck, his blood leaving stains on the teen's shirt. "I love you too. I just wished I'd tell you under different circumstances."

"Ah, it's okay. My parents'll be gone for a few days, so I'll be home alone for a while. We have the whole day to ourselves, too," Sky murmured. He rummaged through the cabinets again, finding some actual bandages. "There they are. Now patch yourself up - we aren't gonna kill ourselves, okay?"

Ty laughed, a genuine laugh with emotion behind it. He took the bandages from Sky, chuckling as he started winding them around his hand. "If I knew it would take just this," he gestured to his arm, the stinging fading away into a pleasant itch, "to get you better…" Wasn't it his line, anyway? Wasn't he the one saying that cutting wasn't the answer?

Sky bandaged himself too, then rolled his sleeves down and tugged off his pants to wrap his thighs. Afterwards, he slipped his arm around Ty's shoulders, pecking the younger teen's cheek and stroking his hair with his bloody hand. "I love you."

Ty placed a kiss on Sky's nose, brushing off the bloody hand. The stench was getting a little too strong. "Wash yourself, you'll get blood all over my shirt," he said, rinsing his own hands in the sink, "You know how hard it is to wash blood? Off of a white shirt?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just take it off and I'll throw it in the laundry," he chuckled as he pulled his bloodstained shirt over his head. It was odd how they were so lighthearted over their cutting. But there wasn't anything wrong with them. There wasn't anything wrong with cutting. Nothing was wrong.

Ty followed suit, chucking the garment in the direction Sky threw his own. Feeling a little self-conscious, he wrapped his arms around his midsection. And he still couldn't get over the fact that Sky changed so much in the total span of maybe fifteen minutes. Well, he changed his long time ideals is the same span.

Sky stared at Ty, his eyes widening. He hadn't known how… sexy he was, especially topless. A smile grew over his face as he slipped behind Ty and wrapped his arms around the younger teen's stomach, playing with his belt. Sky nuzzled the crook of Ty's neck, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

Ty squeaked, grasping Sky's hands. It was… kinda weird to want to go from harming to sex, even for him. "S-Sky…? What are you doing?" he asked, craning his neck to the side to look at the taller teen.

Sky didn't reply, just took Ty by the hand and led him into his bedroom. Shutting the door, he locked it and pressed a kiss to the base of Ty's neck. He glanced at his red-colored palm, still wet with fresh blood, and delicately ran his hands down the younger teen's sides, purposely leaving a long reddish streak with his stained hand.

Ty shuddered in Sky's hold, watching the red streaks form on his pale skin. He watched Sky's tan fingers dance across his skin, shivers running up and down his spine from the feeling. He shouldn't have been turned on by a bloody smear on his body, but hormones obviously thought otherwise.

Pushing Ty onto the bed, Sky pinned him down, his eyes darkening to a near black. He ground his hips lightly against Ty's, using his one hand to leave crimson trails up and down the younger teen's body.

Ty moaned out shamelessly, tangling his hands in Sky's dark hair, tugging at some strands when Sky's fingers passed over a sensitive spot. He decided to shut his brain off completely, letting his needs take over and bucking his hips upwards.

"You like that, don't you?" Sky snickered, grinding down lightly. He planted a kiss to Ty's neck, sucking until a bright red mark appeared. His bloody hand stroked the sensitive spot under the younger teen's chin. Sky smiled lustfully as he dominated Ty. After all, they were locked together, their hips rubbing against each other and their bodies working as one.

"Y-Yeah," Ty replied between pants and moans, forgetting to be even embarrassed anymore. Sky was just teasing him, after all. He grit his teeth after a rather powerful grind. There were too many clothes between them, he decided. He hooked his fingers in Sky's belt loops, tugging.

"Ah-ah-ah," the older teen scolded. "You can't do that." He continued to tease, smothering Ty with passionate kisses and nips to his face and chest. Sometimes it was just more fun to annoy the younger teen than to satisfy him.

Ty leaned his head back, exposing his throat to Sky fully. He tugged at Sky's hair rather harshly instead of his pants, savouring the moans coming from the taller for once. He would've never thought Sky liked it rough before.

Sky pulled his friend into a hard kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. He swept it over the other's teeth, his hand grasping his jaw firmly.

Ty parted his lips willingly, tangling his tongue with Sky's, forcing Sky's head even closer. His fingers were tangled in Sky's curls, in some places slick with blood. He moaned into the kiss, scratching at Sky's scalp like one would to a cat.

Sky moaned back, his mouth letting out broken sounds and what seemed to be Ty's name as he slipped his tongue over the other's. He spread his blood all over Ty's chest as he broke away, their lips connected by a long strand of saliva.

Ty panted out his name, running his fingers down Sky's cheek, "I love you," he whispered, still slightly out of breath.

"Love you too," Sky said between breaths. He moved away, breaking the strand of their combined saliva. Then, his fingers brushed lightly against Ty's crotch, stroking him through the cloth of his pants.

Ty's eyes widened again, hips bucking up into Sky's hand, choked moans leaving his lips along with what sounded like the beginning of Sky's name. "S-Stop…" he took a few deep breaths, "Stop t-teasing me…"

"Nuh-uh!" Sky grinned, his face contorting into that of a madman. He kept stroking Ty, but kept it light and slow. "Sensitive, eh?" he commented.

"You can… guess three times," Ty forced out, gripping the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Seeing Sky with that wicked grin only served to make him hornier.

Sky undid Ty's belt, tugging off his pants but leaving him with his boxers on. He continued caressing Ty's member, running his hands delicately over the whole length. "Tell me you want it," the older teen growled.

"I… I want it," Ty said, closing his eyes and gripping the bed sheets even tighter, if possible. He was bucking and arching into Sky's touch uncontrollably, his body overridden by lust.

Sky still kept teasing. "How much do you want it?" His stroking became slower and lighter, as if he was getting bored of Ty.

Ty gazed up at Sky, "A lot," he whispered. His narrowed eyes watched Sky's face, "A lot." He repeated, louder. His chest rose in unsteady rhythm, and he loosened his hold on the sheets, feeling them have small tears from his nails.

The older teen pulled his lover's boxers off, caressing his length slightly faster and with fuller contact. "You like it, eh?" he said, with his mocking, drawling tone. "Want it, too? Need it?"

"Goddammit!" Ty pulled Sky down, mashing their mouths together again. "Give it to me," he said when they parted, arching off the bed, "I need you!" he cried out desperately.

Sky pressed a kiss to Ty's neck again, proceeding to keep stroking. He absolutely craved the younger teen's moans, and he stroked a little faster.

Ty gasped at the sudden change in pace, moaning out loud and writhing under Sky's touch. He was so close, and with Sky being as good as he was, he wouldn't last much longer.

The older of the two thumbed the head, dipping his finger into the slit. He could sense how close Ty was. He thumbed a little more quickly, chuckling as he did so.

Ty shuddered, gripping onto Sky's shoulders with more force than before. He panted, looking at Sky through his half-lidded, clouded eyes. "S-Sky…!" he moaned out, "I- I'm-" he was cut off with a loud groan, "…so close…"

"Come for me, Ty." Sky was driven by his lust now, blindly clamping down on Ty's cock and waiting.

Sky's low and husky voice was all it took for Ty to break. He ached, almost painfully, off the bed, a loud moan of Sky's name rolling off of his lips. He could feel the hot liquid on his abdomen as he slumped down, releasing his hold on Sky's shoulders only to find his bloody with Sky's blood, flowing out from the scratches he left on his tan skin.

Sky breathed in sharply, putting a hand to one of his scratched shoulders. He pulled it away, finding it dabbed with a little bit of blood. Then he lapped up the come off of Ty's body, the taste of it satisfying his hunger.

Ty breathed brokenly and unevenly under him, hiding his blushing face with his hands as he watched Sky lick off his come. "Sky…" he whispered, his face's color close to a tomato.

Sky grinned, not a madman's grin, but a gentle, warm smile. "I love you, Ty," he murmured. He got off the bed to toss Ty's clothes back to him.

"I love you too," Ty caught the bundle of clothes, albeit startled. "What about you?" He looked at Sky confusedly, expecting an explanation.

"Hehe, now it's your turn," the older teen snickered. "Make me yours."

Ty blushed, twiddling his fingers. "I've… never done this before," he mumbled, looking away, ashamed.

"Well, here's your first time!" Sky laughed, grabbing Ty by the shoulders and flipping him over. Now Ty was on top. "C'mon, Ty! It's the least you can do!"

"I-I'll try," the smaller teen mumbled, running his hand tentatively down Sky's side. He grasped the jeans Sky was wearing, pulling them down along with Sky's yellow boxers. He slid down Sky's body, gulping heavily. Sky was much bigger than he was.

"Go on," Sky urged. He shifted around to get comfortable, one hand on one of his scratched-up shoulders.

Ty licked the tip of Sky's shaft experimentally, wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked softly, circling his tongue around the top. Hell if he knew how this worked!

Sky let out a sigh of pleasure, his hands digging into the bed sheets as wet warmth engulfed his cock. "Yeah… that's a good start…" he breathed, trying to stay as calm as he could. Keyword: 'Trying'.

Ty smiled inwardly, happy for the praise. He slowly lowered himself, taking in as much of Sky as he could without his gag reflex kicking in. He found a suitable pace, going up and down, occasionally stopping to lap at the precome leaking out of the slit.

Sky held his breath, trying to suppress a moan. He wasn't about to let Ty know that he was doing better than he expected.

Ty gathered up about as much courage as he could, going fully down. He had to fight off his gag reflex, but somehow managed to give Sky a deepthroat without throwing up.

Sky couldn't hold back the embarassingly loud whimper that escaped his mouth as his hands dug deeper into the bed sheets, some parts ripping. "T-Ty…"

Ty looked up, afraid he'd done something wrong, but when he saw Sky's flushed face, he just smiled gently, continuing his ministration.

Sky cried out again, bucking his hips up. "T-Ty! O-Oh my god… it feels so - so good…"

Ty choked a bit, using his hands to hold down Sky's hips, adding a little bit of sucking into the mix.

Sky was reduced to moans and pleased sighs, and sweat rolled down his forehead. God, this was probably illegal, but at that time he really didn't care about what was allowed. He just wanted Ty. That was all he wanted in that haze of pleasure.

As he went up, Ty lapped at the head, collecting the beads of precome. His slender fingers stroked the rest of Sky's member as he dipped his tongue into the slit.

"A-Ahhh, Ty!" Sky whimpered. "I'm… so close…"

Ty turned his eyes upwards, watching into Sky's half-lidded eyes. He went down, taking all of him at once, and swallowed around him.

Sky came into Ty's mouth, panting and sweaty and completely dazed from the pleasure.

Ty pulled away, swallowing after he found the taste very satisfying. He looked up at Sky with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "H-how did I do?" he asked, twisting the edge of the sheets between his fingers.

"A lot better than I expected," Sky admitted. He twisted his head to the side, looking worried. There was still blood from his shoulders on the bed sheets. "Shit. How will we clean up the blood?"

Ty subconsciously mumbled a 'sorry', shrugging. He just wanted to take a nap, not even caring that it was about midday. He felt exhausted, physically and mentally, but very satisfied.

"Ugh…" Sky muttered, gathering up the stained blanket and peeling the cover off of the mattress. "I'm going to throw this and our shirts in the laundry!" he called as he headed downstairs.

Ty mumbled something back, laying onto the bare mattress. He curled into a small ball, dozing off as soon as his head met the pillow.

Sky returned, his shoulders covered in Band-Aids. He was beat. Laying down next to Ty, he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days went on like this, when the two ended up double-cutting even though Ty always tried to prevent it. He always failed miserably, giving in to Sky and the pleasure the metal brought. His wristbands were no longer enough to hide the scars, so he just resorted to wearing long-sleeved shirts. It was getting chilly, anyway.

He rang Sky's doorbell, hoping that the older teen would be ready for school, for a change.

"I'm coming!" Sky raced to the door carrying a paper bag for his lunch and his backpack slung over his shoulders. He hadn't cut his wrists, instead preferring to cut his thighs for easier concealment. Sure, his scars were fresh and red and a little itchy, but it was a good release. In fact, he had prepared for school and tucked a pencil sharpener blade into his pocket - a small, easy-to-carry thing he could cut with if he got too stressed-out.

"Whoa," Ty pronounced, surprised, "What happened? You're never up on time!" Ty said, noticing the paper bag. He raised an eyebrow. He was, for the most part, the one who made sure they both ate.

Sky grinned slyly. "I can't let anyone know about our little secret." And he took Ty by the hand and pulled him outside. "Let's go! The bus is almost here!"

Ty let himself be led, giggling slightly. With this attitude, Sky was gonna make everyone more suspicious than not. The bus arrived only a few minutes later and Ty took his usual seat, near the back of the bus and next to the window. He fished out one of his notebooks and flipped through the pages.

"Did you do your homework, too, by any chance?" he asked.

"Oh." Sky's confidence petered out at that. Then he waved it off with a false I-don't-care smile. "Meh, who cares about algebra?" He sat next to Ty, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his lunch bag. The bus sped off, heading for the next few stops and then the one place Sky really didn't want to go.

High school.

Ty sighed. He started scribbling into the notebook, ignoring Sky's remark. Math was the first class today, and he sure as hell didn't want the teacher to shout at him.

Again.

Sky stayed silent too, staring out the window and watching the blur trees and cars and buildings. Until the bus suddenly stopped and he looked around, suddenly anxious.

They were here.

Ty packed his notebook and pen, grasping Sky's hand for a change. He could feel his anxiousness radiating all around.

"Come on, it's not gonna be so bad," he assured him with a slight smile, pulling him out of the bus in the sea of students.

"Yeah, I guess," Sky mumbled. He followed Ty through the crowd, jostled and shoved but still dogging the younger teen. He kept going until they arrived at the entrance of the school. 'Okay, Sky, it'll be okay. No one knows about your secret razor therapy, and as long as no one sees Ty's scars you two will be okay,' he told himself over and over.

"Sky? You okay?" Ty asked when he felt Sky tense up, "You look really pale," he remarked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "Just a little nervous."

"You're acting like it's your first day," Ty mumbled, going up the stairs. He was still holding Sky's hand, and found reassurance in the warm touch.

Sky bit his lip. It did feel like his first day, but that was because last night he had lain awake and went over everything that could go wrong. Plus, there was that one thing that everyone seemed to know: If anything can go wrong, it will.

Ty pulled them in the classroom, taking his usual seat in the back. They made it on time; the bell would ring in a minute or two.

Sky swallowed hard as the teacher rose up from her desk and eyed everybody with an authoritative look. He kept his head down, unable to meet her gaze. "Ty… what do I do?" he whispered urgently.

"What do you mean?" Ty whispered back, "Act normal."

"Since when was I 'normal' in any sense of the word?!" Sky muttered. The bell rang, signalling the start of first period.

"Well you acted like you were," Ty whispered, watching if the teacher hadn't noticed them. "Just calm down," he said, taking Sky's hand in his own.

"Gaaaaay," a person from the desk in front of Ty sing-songed quietly. Sky flinched, pulling his hand away. Already, things weren't turning out well.

"God dammit," Ty muttered, watching Sky flinch from the corner of his eye. All he wanted to do them was smack the damned kid. He tore a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling a hasty 'Don't listen to him,' onto it. He passed it to Sky, eyes still glaring at the kid in front of them.

Another one snickered. "Do you hear the lovebirds singing?"

Sky held onto the note from Ty, gripping it tightly as the teacher wrote a jumble of numbers, letters, and symbols on the whiteboard. 'Don't listen to them, don't listen to them. Whatever you do, don't listen to them.'

Ty leaned over his desk, smacking the other kid's head. "Shut. Up." he hissed into his ear. He kept sending glares to anyone who even dared look Sky's way. It wasn't even five minutes, and he was getting ticked off.

"Hey, Ty hit me!" that kid yelled.

Sky dipped his head and desperately tried to copy the algebra into his notebook. Goddammit, why couldn't people just mind their own business?

"Tyler?" the teacher turned around, giving them an expectant look.

"He insulted Sky!" Ty protested. Well, that wasn't the truth, but he sure as hell wasn't staying in the detention!

The teacher sighed, "You," she pointed at the kid, "have detention today. And you," she pointed at Ty, "will tell me immediately if this happens again. No fighting in my class!" she declared, turning around and continuing her equation.

Sky let out a sigh of relief. Ty had avoided detention. He continued trying to figure out how the hell the math problem could be solved, glancing up at his lover now and then.

Ty offered him a smile every time their eyes met. His equation was solved even before the teacher was done, and he kept correcting Sky as he solved.

Finally, first period was over. The bell rang again, and everybody rushed to their lockers. Unfortunately, Sky's was quite a ways from Ty's, and the older teen was reluctant to part. Hell, they didn't even share second period together. And gossip spread like wildfire through this place; what if people began avoiding them just because they were gay?

Ty could easily sense his uneasiness and he sighed. "Everything's fine," he said, throwing his backpack onto his left shoulder, "And everything will be fine," he added, more to reassure himself, really.

Sky nodded, trudging over to his locker and unlocking it. He swapped his math textbook for his writer's notebook and his language arts folder. He glanced at his watch and shut his locker. Running down the hall, he was suddenly tripped.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he growled, gathering his books back into his arms.

"Hey, look, it's the fag!" a boy standing by the lockers, the one who tripped Sky in the first place, called out, making the group of jocks around him laugh.

"Hey!" Ty shouted, running after Sky even through his next class was one hallway down the other side. Sky was more important than Chemistry, anyway. "What do you think you're doi- Huh?" Ty's arms were captured by one of the tall jocks, and he was painfully slammed against the metal lockers, knocking his breath out.

"And here we have the other fag," the leader sang out, eyeing the duo with a sneer.

"Sky and Tyler sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" a third jock crowed.

"Stop it!" Sky roared, backing away. Another one threw him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs painfully. Sky could feel his anxiety rising, morphing into fear-aggression as he reached into his pocket and felt the pencil sharpener blade.

Ty threw himself onto the jock that kicked his lover, hitting him with a greatly aimed left hook. It sent the jock stumbling, though he quickly caught himself and kicked Ty onto the floor with Sky.

"Aw, look at him. Defending your boy, aren't you?" one of them giggled, making Ty avert his glare his way.

While Ty was distracted, the jock kicking Sky tackled him to the ground and tore part of his shirt sleeve off, revealing a few of his scars.

"Wow, you're a retard, a faggot, and an emo!" he jeered.

Sky's mind was catching fire, and he pulled out the pencil sharpener blade. Even though it seemed small and insignificant to the jocks, he knew how deep it could cut. Ignoring the burning pain in his ribs, he rose up.

"Shut up," Ty hissed from his spot, "Shut up! SHUT UP!" He rose alongside Sky, tears leaving visible lines along his cheeks. He had enough. Sky was right; something was bound to go wrong. The whole situation came crashing down on him, the knowledge that the other students just watched the whole scene without batting an eyelash hitting him square in the chest. He grasped Sky's hand, pushing by the jocks with a death look that managed to stop them from doing anything. He was unstable, he knew it and they did, too.

Sky shut his eyes for a moment, searching his memory for any tactics that worked, any battle moves that could be done. And he figured one out.

"Ty, get back."

"What?" Ty stopped, turning back to gaze at Sky. This single moment's hesitation let his clean up his head and get back on level with the situation.

"Get back unless you actually know how to fight," the older of the two spoke levelly.

More students crowded around the jocks and the two lovers, shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as two jocks entered the battle. The rest stayed at the sidelines, ready to stand in when one was defeated.

Ty backed away, watching Sky's every move and shaking his head. He didn't mean this seriously, did he?

Sky rushed forward, then jumped back when one jock reached for him. His eyes glimmered tauntingly, and the second one tried to tackle him but he dodged it with ease. 'They don't know how to fight together,' he realized. 'Maybe if I can turn them against each other…?'

Ty pressed a hand to his mouth, silencing himself, still shaking his head in disbelief. Sky had really meant it.

The taller jock tripped Sky, but Sky recovered and rolled to the side before he could get hurt. Right now, the only injury he had was a slight pain in his shoulder from the fall, but that was nothing. The other jock became increasingly annoyed by the fact that his partner barely hit Sky.

"Hit that faggot, you pussy!" he snarled.

Ty's eyes widened as he realised Sky's strategy. Maybe this wasn't such a lost battle as he thought before. He locked eyes with Sky for a brief second, nodding his head encouragingly.

Sky watched as the tall jock turned to his partner. "Look who's talking! I'm doing all the goddamn work!"

Sky snickered quietly, 'He who laughs last laughs best.'

'You sly fox…' Ty thought, catching the almost invisible snicker, 'Fighting fire with fire, aren't you?'

The jocks began fighting each other, as Sky hoped. But he had pushed his luck; a spectator shouted, "Get the fag!"

'Shit!' Sky barely dodged a blow from the shorter jock, his mind reeling as the two jocks worked in tandem. Dammit, he couldn't fight them both! That was savagely unfair!

Ty slyly moved behind Sky, tripping the shorter jock as he launched at the tanned teen, quickly moving back to his previous position and watching the fight unfold.

Sky avoided the taller jock's right cross, ducking and punching him in the stomach. The jock doubled over and backed away, the blow making him feel sick. Sky turned and faced the shorter jock, who sprang at him with a surprising speed and force.

"What's going on in here?!"

The crowd of students parted, allowing one of the teachers to pass. He looked around the scene, eyeing both Sky and the jocks. He could easily piece together what happened.

"Who started this?" he asked.

"Jocks did!" Ty shouted out, sending another glare their way.

Sky nodded, the adrenaline rush fading and leaving him dazed. "Y-Yeah. Sir, I wouldn't have hit the taller one if I didn't have to."

'Are you sure about that? Are you sure you fought not because you wanted to hurt somebody?'

"Okay, then. You two, go see the headmaster. Right now," he emphatized, "Go see the nurse, Sky. You too, Tyler," he said after looking the two over, noticing their dirtied clothes and Ty's arms.

Sky limped down the hallway, looking over his shoulder to make sure Ty was safe. He clutched his chest, a dull ache spreading over his abdomen as they slunk away. Then, he realized something.

"Ty… I think Mr. McGreen saw your scars."

Ty slowly trudged behind him, clutching his arms to his chest. He nodded numbly, holding onto the scarred skin, "Yeah, he did," he muttered darkly.

"What'll we do if the nurse sees?" Sky whispered. "Hell, what if she sends you to the counselor's office?"

It was always shameful to be sent to the counselor. It branded the poor victim as "problematic" and "unstable", and once you have gone there even once there's no stopping the fall of your reputation. Once you've gone there, you're walking taint.

Ty kept quiet for a moment. "What if I don't go to the nurse?" he suggested, "I could… play it off as cat scratches…" He wasn't even hurt. His shoulder ached from the impact with the locker, but he was absolutely fine otherwise.

"They're a little too deep for cat scratches. They're a lot narrower too." Sky looked to his left and spotted a boy's bathroom. He pointed at it. "Let's stay in there for a little bit and try to figure this out."

"Sure," Ty agreed. "He couldn't have really seen them that well, could he?" he pondered, praying to any and all gods. He sat on the sink counter, pulling on his wristbands.

"Put your wristbands over your sleeve, so it'll stay together," Sky advised.

Ty nodded, doing as instructed. When it looked at least half normal, he sighed. "I can't believe you took them on," Ty mumbled, pulling him legs onto the surface and resting his chin on top of his knees.

"Pffft! I've won battles worse than that." Sky put his arm around Ty's shoulders. "You okay?"

"I should be the one asking that!" Ty said, turning to face Sky and placed his head onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry." Sky kissed the top of Ty's head gently. "It's okay. I'm fine, Ty."

Ty's frame shook with sobs, "D-Don't pull stunts like this again…" he muttered, circling his arms around Sky's shoulders.

"Ty, I'm fine. I did it for you," the older teen murmured, pulling Ty closer. "Everything's going to be okay. That's what you said earlier, right?"

Ty chuckled darkly. Of course he remembered. It's what he said to Sky to calm him down in the first place. And now Sky was telling him the same thing. It was like their roles got reversed.

"Y-Yeah… Everything's gonna be fine."

"I love you." The words came out of Sky's mouth, gentle as a breeze. "I love you, Ty."

A smile spread on Ty's face, and he leaned closer to Sky, nuzzling the side of his neck. "I love you too," he said, "I love you so much."

But, yet again, their luck seemed to be terrible. Somebody outside the door sniggered. "Guys, the lovebirds are in there."

"Fuck," Sky muttered almost inaudibly.

"Goddammit," Ty mumbled, pulling away. Why did everything always have to screw up?

Sky's face fell in dismay. "If they come in here, I swear to god…"

"Sky… Please don't get into any more fights…" Ty pleaded. They were lucky this time, they might not be so much another.

"Come on, we'll hide in the handicap stall," Sky whispered low enough so only Ty could hear. He understood the risks of a second fight.

Ty let himself be pulled inside, pushing himself against Sky's chest. 'Please don't come in,' he wished.

Sky's heart pounded. The only sound was the laughter just outside the door and the snarky comments about the two lovers.

"Faggots - it must be so weird being a homosexual."

"Their parents must be ashamed of them."

"They aren't gay people, just a little cuckoo!" The last remark got a burst of laughter.

"Don't listen to them," Ty mumbled, to Sky and to himself, clamping his hands over his ears.

Sky sighed. For all of his confidence that morning, deep down Ty was fragile. Easy to hurt. And it pained Sky to see him cover his ears and shut his eyes so tightly. But what could he do? They were trapped here.

Ty pushed himself even closer to the tanned teen. The comments were fading away, and Ty finally sighed. He relaxed a bit, wrapping his hands around Sky.

"You okay?" Sky mumbled, returning the hug.

"Yeah," Ty said, "I am now." He nuzzled Sky's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Let's go." Sky looked at his watch. "It's almost lunchtime."

"Okay," Ty said, untangling himself. His cheeks were flushed pink and he scratched the back of his neck.

Sky went down to his locker, taking his lunch out of it and looking over his shoulder in case people were coming. The halls were empty. Everyone was probably in the lunchroom or waiting for the next group to leave so they could go in. Sky closed his locker, then looked over at Ty.

Ty was clutching his bag, also nervously looking around. The redness of his face was slowly – very slowly – fading away. He waited patiently for Sky to get his thing.

Sky smiled and headed for the lunchroom, looking back at his lover as if to say, 'Let's go!'

"Yeah," Ty replied, following Sky. He fished his backpack for his own lunch paper bag, pulling it out.

"Hey, look! It's the gay lovebirds!"

That was the first thing Sky and Ty heard when they walked in.

Ty's eyes darted around the cafeteria, falling upon the jock who said it. He didn't even have enough energy to be angry anymore so he just cast a half-hearted glare his way. "Cut it out," he mumbled.

"Maybe they'll get married and have a faggot family!" another jeered.

Sky took Ty to an empty table, trying to resist the urge to bolt out of the room, go back to the bathroom, and use the sharpener blade on himself. Not now - dammit! He should've figured out a way to smuggle bandages so he could actually cut. All he had was a useless sharpener blade now.

And he could tell that Ty felt the same way.

Ty's arms itched as he sat down. He pulled out his sandwich, idly munching on it as he waited for the students' comments to die down.

"Did you hear that the taller fag took the jocks on?"

"Yeah, while his little boyfriend hid behind him like a pansy!"

"Bitch got lucky - the jock leader could've killed him!"

Sky nibbled at his food, swallowing it down but it tasted like nothing. He was listening for any indication that the other students knew about their double-cutting.

Ty kept his eyes down, ears picking up even the slightest whisper. He was frowning at his cheese sandwich, chewing it without actually even tasting a thing. He was getting annoyed with this very quickly, and wanted to just go home already.

Sky scratched the back of his neck, picking at a scab as he kept an eye on some football players hanging at a table near theirs. 'Just another few hours and we're done,' he silently reminded himself.

"Hey, Sky?" Ty asked as he swallowed his bite, finally lifting his gaze, "Do you think we could skip the last period? Or all of them?" he added in a murmur.

"How?" The older teen looked at Ty curiously. "There's security cameras at all of the entrances and exits. How will we get out of here?"

"I'm gonna send myself a text," Ty said, fumbling in his bag for his phone, "Teachers don't know my mom's number anyway. You can do the same."

"Alright," Sky muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He typed a quick message, sent it to himself, then realized the fatal flaw on his part. "Ty… I'm that one kid who always gets in trouble and has to call home. They'll know my parents' numbers."

"Shit," Ty muttered, placing his head into his hands. There has to be a flaw in every plan he comes up with, doesn't there?

"Look alive," Sky snorted. "Here comes the football players."

Ty looked over his shoulder, watching the pack of jocks coming their way, looking sour as they could. He cursed under his breath again. Everything was against them today. Couldn't he get like… invisibility powers like the comic heroes?

"Hey, freakshows." The leader of the jocks - Sky remembered him from the fight earlier. "I should've whupped you two in that fight earlier, but that would be animal abuse!" The other jocks guffawed. Sky could feel the rage bubbling up again, hotter and more volatile than before.

"Cut it off. What do you even want?" Ty asked tiredly, eyes switching between the raging Sky and the cocky jocks.

"I heard you went to have your head examined but the doctors found nothing," a second one taunted. Sky grit his teeth, nudging Ty in the ankle with his foot nervously. No, nervously wasn't the word. He was prodding his leg in warning.

Ty cast him an even look, looking back at the jocks. The insults were going in one ear and coming out the other; he was tired of it all. "Didn't you go to the same examination? Are you sure it wasn't your result you've heard?"

"Dumbass emo doesn't know what he's talkin' about," the leader commented.

Sky continued eating, trying to silently tell Ty to back off before things could get out of hand. Again.

Ty raised an eyebrow as to say 'Oh really?' and bit into his sandwich again. He chewed slowly, purposedly averting his eyes from the jocks. His eyes met Sky's and he tried telling him that with all the teachers sitting by the teachers' table, the jocks wouldn't dare doing anything more than verbal abuse.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Sky threw away his paper bag, taking Ty by the hand and leading him to the line of kids leaving. Before they exited, he shot the jocks a dagger-sharp glare, then left.

Ty let the taller teen lead him, smiling softly as he did. He saw the glare, and even if it might've been intimidating to everyone else, the protective look on Sky's face was cute to him. The classroom wasn't far away, and they were the first to come in, so they took their seats in the back and started a small chat, waiting for the classroom to fill up and the teacher to arrive.

"Ty… how long do you think we'll have to put up with this?" Sky queried, flipping open his textbook. "This… this bullshit?"

"About as long as it's amusing to them, I guess," Ty mumbled, opening his own book. "If we don't get angry and ignore them, it'll stop being amusing."

Sky sighed, turning away. He wished that his little 'anger issues' would go away, but years of constant torment and victimization made aggression a part of him that couldn't be taken away. He was just so, so full of disgust. And he hated himself for not being able to be docile and calm.

"Come on, it's fine," Ty assured him, "It's not your fault."

The teacher entered, it was an elderly man, with a gray beard and holding a think History book. He took his seat and started lecturing about a war between the Roman and the Egypt, instantly losing the attention of half the class.

'But it is,' Sky wanted to say. 'That's why I'm so damaged.'

"Sky…" Ty mumbled, "Sky…! Teacher asked you!" he whispered urgently. He poked Sky's arm. "He asked how long the war lasted."

"Oh, um…" Sky dragged out the 'um', unsure which war the teacher was talking about. "Uh…"

"Greece and Egypt," Ty whispered quietly.

Sky put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "I don't know…"

"Sky, please pay attention next time," the teacher said, shaking his head. "Simon?"

"Three years," a teen from the front answered immediately.

"What were you thinking about?" Ty asked, making sure he was quiet enough for others not to hear. We know how that went already.

Sky shook his head, not wanting to answer anything. He kept his head down, avoiding being called on again.

Ty turned away, hiding his worried gaze, and continued writing notes as the teacher went on.

After what seemed to be a blur of hell and eternity, school was finally over. Sky raced to his locker, unlocking it ten times faster than he thought he could and fishing out his backpack and his homework. Quickly, he rushed down the hall to the bus, stopping at Ty's locker.

"Hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus!" he pulled at Ty's shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Ty mumbled, following the suddenly very cheery teen out of the school. He himself was absolutely euphoric about the end of the school. They ran to the bus, catching it only by a few second.

On the bus ride home, Sky was happy to finally leave school. At home, he had his razors and his knives and his bandages, and he was almost jittery with anticipation.

Ty smiled at Sky, feeling rather excited himself. After the first few days from starting again, he got over his initial repulsion, finally starting to enjoy the feelings as much as Sky. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to get his hands on a razor as soon as possible.

"Hang out at my place?" Sky inquired, grinning.

"Yeah," Ty nodded with a smile.

Sky cuffed his lover's shoulder playfully. "I bet I can go deeper than you."

"Not doubting that," Ty giggled. Sky would always do this, try to be better. He didn't dare go too deep yet, as his 'cut sense' wasn't fully back yet, and he feared he wouldn't really be able to stop.

"C'mon, let's go," the older of the two called as the bus stopped near his house. "We'll let it all out soon."

They got off, practically running inside and upstairs, their steps echoing loudly. They barged into the bathroom, Ty taking a seat on the bathtub's edge, already grasping a razor from within the box sitting on the sink.

Sky sat next to him, holding another razor and yanking his shirt off. Taking off the plastic guard, he held his breath as he drew the blades over his skin. For a second, all was fine, then a blissful pain seared in his arm as a few beads of blood trickled down his upper arm.

Ty followed suit, his shirt thrown across the room, wristbands set onto the sink, blade pressed into his pale flesh. The sweet relief flooded him as the crimson liquid left, the two seemingly exchange each other. He sighed in content, closing his eyes to savour the pleasure more.

Grinning, Sky gave himself another slash to his arm, deeper than the first one. More and more blood came out, and as he became desensitized to the pain again he could feel the buzz of pleasure. He turned and gave Ty a quick peck to his cheek, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

Ty smiled, leaning over to kiss Sky on the lips fully, the blade leaving more gashes on his ivory skin. Each line, combined with the sensation of Sky's lips, brought him more relief and feeling of security than anything else.

Sky pressed the razor to his skin, making sure that it would cut deep but not deep enough for stitches. Already, after a few days of picking up his habit again, his arm was covered with scars. Red lines streaking up and down his upper arm were the result. He kept cutting, bleeding out more and more and embracing the safety and comfort he felt.

Ty cut and cut, red blossoming on his arms, the crimson liquid leaking down his skin and falling in droplets onto the tiled floor, dark puddles forming on the ground. He was feeling better already, the events from that day's school already being forgotten.

Sky grasped Ty's face with a blood-laden hand, caressing it just like the day they had confessed their love for each other and leaving a red print on his cheek.

"I love you, Ty."

Ty smiled, leaning into the touch. The feeling of the blood on his cheeks was so familiar… "I love you too, Sky," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sky's torso.

"We'll survive this together, okay?" the older of the two murmured, kissing the side of Ty's neck. "Last a day, come home and let it all out. Think it'll work?"

"Yeah, we'll pull it," Ty said, craning his neck to allow Sky more access. He groaned at the feeling, tangling his hands in Sky's curly hair.

Sky lapped at his lover's neck, running his tongue over it lightly as one hand trailed up Ty's body and tweaked at one nipple.

Ty arched into his touch, moaning slightly as he hugged Sky closer. He panted softly into Sky's ear, body shuddering.

Sky pressed his lips against Ty's, his tongue gently forcing the younger teen's mouth open and sliding inside. He tickled the spot underneath Ty's tongue with his own. His blood-covered hand left streaks up and down the other's body. Ty was his. His alone.

Ty relaxed, leaning onto Sky with his whole body. He was giving himself to Sky fully, knowing he would be taken care of. Sky wouldn't let anything happen.

Rising up, Sky asked. "Bedroom?" He retrieved some bandages from the cabinet, passing some to Ty.

Ty nodded, taking the bandages and wrapping his arms after drying them off with one of sky's fluffy towels. He walked into the bedroom, throwing himself onto the bed, waiting for Sky.

Sky leapt onto the bed, lowering his hips so they brushed ever so slightly against Ty's. "Are you ready?"

Ty nodded, leaning up to capture Sky's lips, whispering into his ear, "Yeah. I'm all yours."

They did the same as the first time - Sky dominating Ty, and it would escalate. They did this every time they had a terrible time at school. Cut together, then make-out to make themselves feel better. It was like the calm before a storm.

The storm came a few days later.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty, as always, came to get Sky in the morning. He knocked on the door, waiting for his lover to open.

Sky didn't answer.

Ty opened the door with the spare key form under the doormat, stepping inside tentatively. "Sky?" he called out.

"What?" Sky's voice was different. More of a weak cry than a voice. He sounded… broken.

"Where are you?" Ty asked as he ran up the stairs in panic.

Sky was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, dried tear trails encrusted on his face. His shirt and shades laid on the ground, flecked with blood. Bruises were scattered up and down the older teen's back and chest, and the ones on his shoulders bled a little bit. A sob escaped his mouth, and tears streamed down his face.

"S-Sky…?" Ty's eyes widened and he fell onto his knees next to the taller teen, encircling him in a hug, being extra careful because of the bruises. "What- What happened?" he asked, stroking the back of Sky's head gently, rocking his back and forth.

"They - they went after me that one time you were sick," Sky whimpered, clinging to Ty. "And then, they knocked me over… and threw one of my textbooks at my back" - he gestured to the largest bruise - "then they all started kicking me. There were only four of them, but…"

Ty's eyes widened even more, if possible. He was gone one day, and shit had to hit the fan. He had a freaking stomach ache, and because of his incompetence, Sky had to go and get beaten up.

"It's not your fault." Sky kissed him on the cheek, trying to reassure his love. "I… I just need my razor."

Ty, with a very guilty expression, untangled himself from the tanned teen, grabbing the box and fishing for Sky's favourite. He pulled out the piece of metal, handing it to Sky. He didn't see how hurting himself more could help the situation anymore, but kept quiet. If Sky though it would help him, he had no rights to say otherwise.

Sky took it at first, but then changed his mind, pushing the razor back into Ty's hands. "No, I think you need it more."

"W-What…?" Ty took the razor, gazing at Sky confused. He didn't want to cut now! All he wanted to do was patch Sky up and maybe forget about school and eat some ice cream and watch some cartoons.

"C'mon, you know you need it," Sky answered with a hint of teasing. Desensitized to the notion of cutting, he knew that Ty wanted it; he was just in denial. "I'll fix myself up, unless there's a few bruises that I can't reach."

"I… Uh… Okay…" Ty pulled up his sleeve, running the blade over his skin a few times, not really too deep, though. He hovered it over the sink, letting the blood fall into in it instead of the floor. He watched as Sky started patching himself up. "Use the rubbing alcohol," he mumbled as he looked over the bloodied bruises.

Sky nodded, taking a bottle of the stuff out. He poured a little bit on a piece of paper towel, then wiped it over every bruise he could reach. As the rubbing alcohol gave him hot, stinging pain, he began realizing that he needed more than just the stinging. More than just the razors. An urge came to Sky, just as powerful as it was a few years ago.

Sky was actually right, Ty did feel better. He wiped away the blood from his arm, bandaging it up a bit. He hugged Sky, resting his head on Sky's shoulder. "Can we skip school today?" he asked innocently, playing with a stray lock of Sky's dark hair.

"Yeah," Sky replied, enjoying the feeling of having his hair tousled. "It'll be easier on us."

"Come on, I'm sure there's something good running. Like Adventure time or Spongebob or something," Ty said, pulling Sky onto his feet.

The older teen took him downstairs, turning on the TV and handing Ty the remote. "I'm gonna get some snacks."

"Okay," Ty said, making himself comfortable under the covers and switching between the channels until he found Spongebob.

Sky stepped into the kitchen, looking around in the pantry for something for them to snack on. He shrugged and took out a bag of pretzels. Then, he heard a knock at the door.

After a few minutes, Ty was getting antsy. "Sky!" he shouted over the TV.

"I'm coming!" Sky rushed into the living room, handing Ty the bag. "There's someone at the door, so I'll go answer it." He ran back to the door, opening it.

There was a gang of familiar people there.

"Hey, faggot," one said.

"Who is it?" Ty called from the living room, silencing down the TV.

"What do you want?" Sky snarled at the jocks, ignoring Ty's question.

"Who is so important that you have to igno-" Ty trudged into the hall, stopping when he noticed the newcomers, his eyes widening.

The leader of the jocks strolled in. "Look, it's the emo and the psycho!"

"How the hell did you find my house?" Sky roared. "This is intruding and harassment. I could press charges."

"You will press them if they don't leave, won't you?" Ty mumbled, glaring out of the door, ready to spring forward and shut them at any given moment.

Sky nodded.

"You think you're going to press some fuckin' charges?" the jock leader snorted. "We aren't afraid of you. You're bluffing."

"Leave," Ty said firmly, fishing his phone from his pocket and unlocking it.

The leader smacked Ty's phone out of his hand, then kicked it over to his cronies.

"Now that's stealing." Sky scanned around the kitchen for something feasible to fight with if it came down to that.

"Who are you gonna tell? Your mama?" one of the jocks taunted. The others joined in the laughter that erupted.

"Don't. Say. That." Sky stepped forward, his hands shaking. His mother had been dead since when he was eight.

"Why? Are you getting upset?" they taunted further, "Why don't you hide under mama's skirt?"

Ty shook his head, launching forward and attempting to shut the door.

The other jocks yanked it out of his hand, and one shoved him over. All four of them crowded into Sky's house, kicking and beating Ty.

It was all too much for Sky. He sped towards the knife rack, taking out one that was easy for him to use. "Get out."

"Don't start a fight…" Ty mumbled, picking himself from the floor, heavily breathing harder due to a kick to the chest he suffered.

"Get the fuck out," Sky growled, the knife clenched in his fist.

The jocks laughed. "As if you'd really cut me. What, are you going to do to me what your emo boyfriend does to himself?" the leader challenged.

"Don't…" Ty mumbled, "Don't provoke him…"

Sky was at boiling point now, advancing on the leader and pointing the knife at him. "Leave. Or I'll press charges. And I'm not afraid to use this" - he waggled the knife - "if I have to."

"What if he's serious?" one of them, in the back, whispered.

"What are you, a pussy? He'd never cut anyone, except for his sorry ass," the leader laughed, making Ty shake his head more.

Sky remained silent, grabbing a smaller, different kind of knife and flinging it. It stuck into the wall, only a few inches away from the jocks. This was his territory, and he wasn't going to allow unwelcome trespassers here.

"LEAVE!" Ty screamed, his voice hoarse as he broke into a fit of coughs. "He- He's not joking…"

The other jocks turned tail and ran off, but the leader remained. Sky glowered at him, his voice eerily calm. "Go. If you don't leave, I will press charges. Your friends aren't as dumb as you are."

"Sky, put the knife down…" Ty begged. He looked over at the jocks leader. "Please, go away," he muttered.

"No, I'm not putting it down until he leaves," Sky barked.

The leader backed away, turning and running off. Just like his lackeys had, with the same cowardly look.

Ty, still shaking, tackled Sky. The knife clattered on the ground, sliding somewhere. "Don't scare me like that!" Ty cried, burying his head into Sky's chest.

Sky began shaking uncontrollably, pulling away from Ty. "This is why I'm… damaged. I… I don't deserve you, Ty."

Ty only grasped him tighter, "Don't say that…" he mumbled, "Don't ever say that." Tears streamed down his face. He didn't even want to think what could've happened if the jocks didn't run off.

"I-I love y-you, T-Ty," Sky murmured, holding his lover to his chest.

"I love you, too," Ty whispered, stroking Sky's back. He kissed his neck gently, murmuring into Sky's tanned skin, "Let's watch the cartoons. This didn't happen."

Sky nodded, wobbling back into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. He beckoned Ty over, still looking worried about the incident.

Ty smiled, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around both of them as he snuggled close to Sky. He grabbed the bowl of snacks, setting it next to them, and turned the volume back up.

In the back of his mind, Sky was becoming increasingly anxious. What he had done to the jock leader was threat, and if the police came they would probably arrest the leader and him. 'Goddamned aggression issues,' he thought bitterly. 'Fucking bane of my existence.'

Ty wrapped a pale arm around him, leaning into his chest. He laughed at a stupid scene in Spongebob, his other hand bringing the blanket even closer. "I love you," he mumbled unconsciously.

"Love you too," Sky answered, but he was still deeply troubled by what he had done. He was crazy. Insane. 'Psychologically unbalanced' was probably the most formal way to refer to himself as.

"Can we order a pizza?" Ty asked, grabbing a handful of the chips from the bowl.

"Uh, sure." Sky said. He pulled Ty closer for a moment. "Wait. One more minute. Lemme hold you."

"As long as you want," Ty mumbled.

Sky shut his eyes, trying to take comfort in Ty's closeness, but he couldn't. The incident lingered at the back of his mind, his thoughts filled with 'Maybe I should've done this' and 'Why am I like this?'

Ty wrapped his arms around his neck. "You did what you thought was right," he said, "It's all fine now."

"I-I guess," answered Sky. He pointed over at the home phone on the coffee table. "The phone's right there if you want the pizza."

Ty nodded, reaching over and grabbing the phone. He dialled the pizza place, looking at Sky. "Do you want something?"

Sky shrugged. "Just… pepperoni. Nothing fancy." But in his mind, he was planning how to escape this hell. Knife to his throat, noose around his neck - it didn't matter. He wanted out and he would get out. Someday.

"Yeah, hello, I'd like one pepperoni pizza and one with extra salami," Ty said, giving the address and hanging up. "Are you okay? You seem kinda off," he mumbled.

Sky shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." 'Just planning my own death, that's all.'

"I know what will help you!" Ty said, springing off the couch and going into the kitchen. He returned minutes later, holding a steaming cup of chocolate with a tiny marshmallow set on top of it. He gave it to Sky, cuddling his side and wrapping his hand around Sky's shoulders again.

"Haha, thanks," Sky fake-laughed, trying not to sound like he was pretending to be happy when really all he wanted was to escape.

"You're welcome," Ty said, giving him a beautiful smile. He could tell Sky's head was elsewhere, and he tried really hard to assure him that everything's fine.

Sky took a tiny sip of hot cocoa, trying not to burn his tongue as he put his free arm around Ty's shoulders. He had to push away the thoughts of escape, focusing on his lover instead.

Ty relaxed in his touch, leaning half on his arm and half on the couch. He smiled gently, focusing on the TV again.

"Excuse me for a sec," Sky said, setting down his cup and going towards the upstairs' bathroom.

"Uh-uh," Ty mumbled, getting off himself when the doorbell rang. He fished in his back for his wallet, opening the door. He paid the delivery boy, throwing in a big tip, and balanced the pizza boxes in his left hand when he closed the door.

Sky sat on the edge of the bathtub, pressing the razor to the front of his neck and breathing in slowly. He wouldn't cut his throat - if he didn't die, the scar would mark him as 'damaged' - but he just took comfort in the feeling of metal against his skin.

Ty unpacked the pizza, putting it onto two plates and bringing it into the living room. He nibbled slowly on a piece, waiting for Sky to come back down.

Sky didn't know how long he had been sitting there, imagining his own end while there was a razor pressed to his neck. When he heard the clink of plates against the coffee table, he sat up and put away the razor. He hadn't cut this time, but… Sky ignored the nagging thought and went back downstairs.

"Come here, the Simpsons are on!" Ty called, shuffling to make room for Sky under the blanket.

"Eh, is it one of the older ones? They're better." Sky crawled underneath the blanket, sitting up and taking his plate.

"Unfortunately," Ty mumbled, reaching for another piece of his pizza. "Sure you don't want any?" he asked, turning the slice towards Sky's mouth.

"Not hungry right now. I'll have some a little later." Sky scooted closer to his lover, pecking him on the cheek lightly.

Ty giggled, taking a bite. "You're missing out," he mumbled, "The salami are pretty damn good."

"I'm not missing out." Sky grinned. "I have you!"

Ty's pale face flushed deep red and he looked away, taking another bite lest he start sputtering nonsense.

Sky shifted around, nestling closer to Ty. In the show, Homer had begun strangling his son yet again. "I love these parts," he commented.

"Yeah," Ty nodded, snuggling into Sky's side. He pulled the blanket closer to them, wrapping himself up to his nose.

Sky yawned, checking the time. It was late at night, but he didn't care. He scooched closer to Ty, his eyes closing as he unwittingly drifted off to sleep.

Ty smiled gently, reaching for the remote and turning the TV off. He laid his head onto Sky's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly drifted to sleep.

And then there was rough knocking on the door. "Open up! This is the police."

Ty yelped, falling off of Sky and the couch, hitting the floor with a painful thud. "Ow!"

Sky jolted awake. "Ty, what's happening?"

"Someone's at the door!" Ty said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who's at the door?" Sky mumbled, hugging the blanket closer to his body.

"How should I know?" Ty mumbled, picking himself up from the floor. "Go and look, this is your house."

"But I'm tired!" Sky protested.

Ty shook his head. "I'm going, jeez," he said, trudging through the hallway. He opened the front door tiredly.

A police officer was standing in the doorway. "We've heard reports of threats and assault at this address. Is there a teenaged boy named Sky residing here?"

Ty's eyes widened. He backed away a bit, calling back to Sky, "S-Sky…? There's… police here…"

"What?!" Sky was instantly awake and consumed in anxiety. "This is what I was worried about, dammit!"

"S-Sky? Did you call the cops while you were upstairs?" Ty asked, walking back into the living room, looking very nervous.

The older of the two shook his head, clutching the blanket and shaking. "N-No, I didn't!"

"Sky…? You need to talk to them…" Ty mumbled, rubbing Sky's shoulder through the blanket.

Reluctantly, Sky stood up and wobbled towards the door. "Y-Yes, sir? What - what are you doing here?"

"Another teen reported that you threw a knife at him and it barely missed.

Ty followed Sky into the hall, leaning on the wall with a sad look.

"S-Sir, I wouldn't have done it if he and his group hadn't started kicking my… boyfriend," Sky squeaked. "Ty, show him your bruises."

Ty looked away, nervously lifting the hem of his shirt to reveal his bruised torso, patches of skin turning variety of colors.

"I see," the officer said coldly. "We're still going to have to take you into custody. You can explain everything there."

'But that's unfair!' Sky thought. 'If I hadn't said Ty was my boyfriend, would he have let us tell him now instead of taking me away?'

"What! No! The jocks barged in here and insulted us before physically assaulting us!" Ty cried out.

The officer turned to Ty. "He shouldn't be flinging knives at people. And I don't think you have proof that your account is true, do you?"

Sky could feel the outrage building up, and he had to hold back the urge to attack. He was doing it out of self-defense and to chase off trespassers! Granted, he shouldn't have thrown the knife, but the policeman acted like that one thing was enough to condemn Sky.

"They stole my freaking phone and started to beat me! Sky was just defending me! He didn't actually hurt anyone, they ran off!" Ty continued.

"That doesn't justify what he did." The officer handcuffed Sky and began leading him outside.

Sky reached panic mode, screaming and crying and kicking wildly. "No, no! Ty! Ty! Help me! Stop it! You son of a bitch! Let me go!"

"Sky, calm down," Ty mumbled, "I'm coming," he said defiantly, not caring that it was the middle of the night.

Sky began hyperventilating, his breathing taking on a speed that he had never known before. He sobbed, trying to wrestle free, but the policeman's grip was inescapable. "No, no, no!"

"Sky," Ty's voice was gentle, "Calm. Down." He stroked Sky's face, giving the policeman a look challenging him to say anything at all. "Everything's gonna be fine. I promise."

The officer carelessly tossed Sky into the backseat, then handcuffed Ty as well. "You're his accomplice; you have to go with him."

"You little piece of shit!" Sky's voice was muffled through the window.

Ty didn't oppose, letting himself be tossed next to Sky. He sighed, shaking his head. This was going to be a long night.

Sky curled up into a ball, dreading the entire twenty-minute ride and letting out a sob now and then. "Ty, Ty, they aren't going to arrest me, are they?"

"No, they aren't," Ty said, not really entirely sure, "We're gonna explain it, okay?" Ty tried calming him down, but knew that in his panicked state, Sky wouldn't calm down too much.

Sky pressed closer to Ty, whimpering and trying to shut out the entire world. He wanted to cut again, to bleed everything out. To escape. But he couldn't. And he was left trapped in this hell.

Ty fell silent, simply rubbing Sky's back in a soothing motion. It broke his heart to see his lover so weak and broken.

As the car pulled up to the station, Sky began letting out tiny sobs, shaking as the officer opened the door and yanked him outside.

Ty was close behind, hissing as the officer's hands dug into his arms. He moved close to Sky, keeping an eye on the overweight policeman.

—-

Sky had been sentenced to stay for a week. Ty was to stay only three days.

The first day wasn't too bad, if it weren't for the fact that they were put into separate cells.

Ty sat as close to the iron bars as possible, fingers intertwined with Sky's through one of the holes. He kept pulling away whenever the officer walked past, not wanting to tick him off. Again.

Sometimes Sky would pretend to limp, hoping to kindle a little bit of sympathy from the guards. It didn't work. No matter how much he false-limped, none of the workers batted an eyelash. He knew why. It was because he loved another boy.

Ty sighed, thumb rubbing circles on the back of Sky's hand. He watched the policeman round the corner, sending him the coldest glare he could muster.

The cop sauntered up to the two teens, separating their hands. "No need to get touchy-feely," he muttered.

Ty's blood boiled, and he was this close to punching the cop in the face. "Don't touch us."

The cop drew out his taser, his lip twitching up almost imperceptibly. "You shouldn't act like you're the boss. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?"

Sky shrank back, crawling into a corner.

Ty hmphed, crossing the small room and sitting on the hard mattress. "Of course not," he mumbled.

Sky climbed into the hard metal bed, curling up. He closed his eyes, shutting down every part of him as he began to believe that he had to rely on himself here. And he drifted off into sleep, hoping he wouldn't ever wake up.

Ty kept gazing up to the ceiling, but there were only as many times he could trace the color before falling asleep.

The second day was just unbearably lonely. Sky had been denied any contact with Ty, and they moved him to a darker cell farther back in jail.

The third one wasn't much better, filled with Ty's shouting until the cops had enough and 'silenced' him.

On the fourth, Ty was sent home. Sky was left in his cell, trembling, barely eating or drinking, and constantly crying.

"I want to go home," he whimpered.

The guard was sympathetic in the least. "Then don't throw a fucking knife at someone."

Ty, on the other hand, had to come up with some explanation for the teachers. He figured that cold was enough, even if the jocks did laugh at that. It took him all his self-restrain not to punch their heads through the walls.

When the fifth day came, things took a turn for the worse. Sky was slipping, pacing in relentless circles, crying, refusing to eat, and barely scraping up enough sleep. Whenever the cops had to forcefeed him, he'd regurgitate it up later. He was in a state of perpetual anxiety, screaming whenever a worker came to feed him.

Ty managed to get himself into three fights and get himself pretty beat up in the same span of time.

Sky constantly worried about Ty, and as the sixth day came he was breaking down and just… crying. He had stopped eating and drinking completely, and his eyes were bloodshot from tears and lack of sleep.

Ty came into the station every morning, and every morning, he got kicked out. He was on the edge, counting down seconds until Sky would be free again.

On the seventh day, Sky was nearly done with everything. Just done. Everything dwindled into little insignificant happenings, as meaningless as dust in the wind. Because he wanted to escape and yet there was no way for him to. He was trapped until the seventh day ended.

And then… freedom.

Ty sat on the bench in front of the station (as they kicked him from the inside) the whole day, ditching school in favour of looking at his phone every ten seconds.

One hour… One hour, and then Sky would be free. He would be free. The anticipation was making him jittery and excited, almost as if he were having a hyperactive rave.

Ty rolled the blade between his fingers, gazing at it with a vacant look. He brought it for Sky, because it was his favourite. He checked the time again. Less than an hour.

Sky kept staring at the clock above the cell across from his, ticking down the minutes. Being trapped here and not seeing Ty and not being able to cut - it made him feel insane. He dug his fingernails into his face, starting to claw at his skin.

3 minutes left. Ty was too jumpy, pocketing the blade and stepping inside the station, exchanging a heated glare with one of the policemen.

Sky let out a long sigh of relief as burning pain blazed over his face as blood began leaking out of a scratch above his eye. He kept scratching, shaking more rapidly as another agonizing minute passed.

"Come ooooon!" Ty whined, watching the clock tick.

Sky's eyes fixated on the clock too, watching. Thirty seconds left - he didn't know if he could survive another moment in this hell.

Ty groaned when the policeman finally stood up from his seat, moving to the cell as slowly as his fat body would allow him to.

"There. You're free. Now run along," the cop snorted.

Sky blinked. He was free. He couldn't believe it. "T-Ty…?"

"Hey…" Ty said with a smile, hugging Sky and wiping away the stray drops of blood from his face. "Let's get out of here."

"Y-Yeah." Sky's voice creaked, his throat raw from those tearful, endless nights alone. "Let's g-go home…"

Ty led him outside and through the streets, bringing him to his house, since it was empty and he wasn't sure if Sky's parents came back yet.

Sky's hands trembled as he dredged a brick up from the pavement, picking up the key to his house that was buried under it. "H-Here… this is for the f-front door."

Ty took the key, unlocking the door and pulling Sky in. As soon as they were inside and out of sight, he pushed his lips against the older teen's, digging through his pocket for the blade. He gave it to Sky, smiling when they parted. "Here."

"O-Oh my god, Ty," the older of the two stuttered, then pulled Ty into a tight hug, laying his head over the other's. "I-I love you…"

Ty smiled wider, wrapping his arms around Sky. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"C-Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Sky."

Sky shut his eyes, whispering into Ty's ear. "Can w-we… have a… s-suicide pact?"

"A- A what?" Ty's eyes widened and he pulled away a bit, gazing into Sky's eyes.

"A… suicide pact. If one kills themselves… the other goes too," Sky murmured. "If - if this world is too much for us… we could be together in heaven."

Ty looked away for a second. His arms tightened around Sky and he mumbled, "Yeah…"

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

Sky smiled, his hand cupping Ty's face. "Let's go to my room."

Ty nodded, leaning up for one more kiss and followed Sky up the stairs.

Sky pulled his lover into his room, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"W-What are you doing to do…?" Ty asked, shuddering.

"C'mon, boy… It's gonna get hot tonight," Sky bantered, nipping at Ty's ear.

Ty moaned, laying down on the bed. He watched Sky with half-lidded eyes, tugging off his shirt and tossing it somewhere.

Sky was on him instantly, shirtless and wearing that crazed smile. Just like before.

Ty connected their lips, gripping the sheets and rubbing against Sky, making them both moan.

Sliding his tongue into Ty's mouth, Sky groaned what seemed to be half-cry of Ty's name mixed with a lustful whine.

Ty moaned, looking into Sky's eyes when they parted. "Take me," he whispered sensually.

Sky undid his lover's belt, tugging off the latter's pants and boxers. "Mine," he declared, taking up Ty's cock in his mouth.

Ty bucked up, a loud moan spilling from his lips, and he grasped the sheets in a vice-grip, looking down at Sky.

Sucking, the older teen enjoyed those delicious sounds Ty was making. He smirked, taking up more of his lover's manhood into his mouth.

Ty panted, trying his best not to buck up and choke his lover.

Sky swirled his tongue around Ty's length, one hand stroking whatever wasn't in his mouth. He sucked a little harder and a little faster, devouring his lover's cries.

Ty groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy and threading his fingers through Sky's hair. "S-Sky…!" he moaned.

Sky stopped sucking for a moment, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Ty's cock. He glanced up at Ty, snickering at the sight of his lover's flushed face.

Ty turned redder, if possible, when their eyes locked. "G-Get on with it…" he forced out between moans, "I want you i-inside of me…"

"Hehe, I knew you would, you little whore," Sky taunted, flipping Ty onto his back and grinding his crotch against his rear.

Ty hid his flushed face in the pillow, letting out a loud moan and grinding back.

Sky panted as he tugged off his pants, revealing his hardness and cocking his head in a demented way. "You want it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ty moaned out, looking over his shoulder at the taller teen.

Sky gripped Ty's hips, angling his hips and easing himself into his love. He thrust in, careful at first, then finding a steady rhythm. He let out a sigh of pleasure, licking his lips.

"Aah!" Ty moaned, his knees shaking with pleasure. He buried his head in the pillow, moaning every time Sky pushed inside.

Sky thrust harder, his grip tightening. "Ty… Ty, you feel so wonderful…" He couldn't describe the feeling that rocketed through him, but it felt so damn relieving.

Ty groaned, rocking his hips with Sky's pace. "F-Faster…!" he begged.

Grunting, Sky bucked harder, burying himself into Ty as his hands dug harder into the latter's skin.

"S-Sky! It feels… amazing…!" Ty moaned, looking over his shoulder, locking eyes with Sky.

"O-Ohhh," Sky groaned as he grasped Ty's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusting.

Ty's let out a high-pitched moan at the unexpected feeling. He rocked his hips, torn between two amazing feelings. "Oh my god, Sky!" he cried out.

Sky angled his hips again, thrusting and hitting Ty's sweet spot and groaning. "A-Aahhh…"

Ty let out a long moan, gripping the sheets in a vice. "T-There!" he somehow said between moans and groans.

Sky tensed as he kept thrusting into Ty, letting out little whines and squeaks of pleasure as he neared his climax. Something warm was on his hands; he had scratched Ty and drew blood.

After a particularly hard thrust, Ty let out a moan louder than before, arching his back like a bow and spilling his seed over Sky's hand and the sheets.

Sky came shortly after Ty, letting out a yelp. "T-Ty!" he screamed, his essence pouring out.

Ty moaned tiredly as he flopped down onto the covers, feeling the warm cum oozing from his entrance, making him turn red again.

"I love you," whispered Sky as he pecked his lover gently on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Ty whispered back, cuddling closer to Sky.

Sky shut his eyes, breathing the sweet scent of Ty's hair and sighing in content.

Content would be the last thing they'd feel when they went to school the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

I really enjoyed Pring with Solar, she is amazeballs at Rping okay.

We're also working on another thing *wink wonk*

Sky was done.

So done.

He limped home, one leg covered in bruises, finally realizing the gravity of his situation. He stopped for a second to glance back at Ty. Maybe, if he just gave it another day-

He cut off the thought, completely firm in his decision.

Ty slowly trudged behind him, holding onto his upper arm tightly. His sad chocolaty velvet eyes looked down at the pavement as they went. He would occasionally hiss, feeling the bruises starting to color.

He was so done with this whole school bullshit; the teachers didn't even bat an eyelash today! It pissed him off to no end.

"Now, where should we do this…?" Sky murmured to himself, thinking of how he and his lover could finally end this. "Where can we go where people will find us?" It was terrible, so terrible, that it was going to take a tragedy to teach the simplest of lessons. And Sky was willing to make that happen, for if he and Ty couldn't live without a day of humiliation, nobody else should.

"Maybe the school backyard?" Ty suggested, looking behind himself at the big building.

It was the most ideal place, honestly. They'd be found by the people whose fault it really was. And they'd be seen by everyone else too, reminding them of everything they ignored. It was a perfect picture in Ty's head, he didn't even try to refuse it anymore.

Sky nodded, gritting his teeth as he went up the step to his front porch. He didn't care. His father was off on a 'business trip' for god knew how long, completely ignorant of their son. As he unlocked the front door, he thought back to the pistol his father had bought a long time ago. And all of those 'don't touch this when it's loaded' warnings. But of course, Sky didn't care.

All he cared about was speaking out against this with Ty. Not with words, but their blood.

Ty stepped inside the house he already knew as well as his own, as he had spent most his time over there. He shut the door after them, going to the kitchen.

If they were gonna do that, he wanted one last coke. God knew if they had coke wherever they're headed. It might've seemed silly, but Ty's jumbled brain thought it was important right then.

"What should we put on the note?" Sky asked, opening the fridge and taking out two cokes.

"We're leaving a note?" Ty asked, taking the offered coke. "Aren't the corpses enough?" he asked, taking a long sip.

"They might think it was an accident. You know how they are," answered Sky. He opened his can of soda, drinking up the sweet fizz.

"Accident my ass," Ty mumbled, scowling. "Just write something that would make them feel sorry."

Sky smiled, getting up from his seat and grabbing a sheet of lined paper and a pencil. Slowly, he wrote out the short and simple message, baring down on the pencil to make the words dark.

**'You did this to us'**

Ty nodded, throwing the empty coke can into the trash. Simple enough for the idiots to understand, he thought.

Sky took a deep breath in, then headed for his father's room. He dug around the drawers, and finally found the gun. A silver pistol. Just a no-frills pistol. But it would do the job.

"I got the gun," Sky called as he limped back down the hall, his leg beginning to ache again.

"So… Let's go?" Ty asked, holding Sky around his shoulders to help him and placed a kiss onto his cheek.

Sky slipped the gun into a plastic bag. He folded up the note and put it in his pocket. "Yeah. Let's go," he replied, cupping Ty's face with one hand. Sky leaned in, their lips meeting.

They were leaving this world for a better one.

Ty smiled softly at him, helping him along the way so his leg didn't hurt as much. He hated seeing Sky in pain. They made it back to the school, and after making sure that the backyard was empty, they slipped inside.

They sat by the back door and Ty sighed deeply, looking at Sky confidently.

"Alright… who's going first?" Sky slid the gun out of the bag, then took out the note. He winced for a second, his leg throbbing and burning with pain.

After another deep breath intake, Ty reached out his hand. "I'll go," he said.

Sky kissed his lover on the cheek. "After you go, I'll have to do it quickly. Or else people will hear the gunshot and find me before I can."

Ty nodded, kissing Sky on the lips fully before positioning the gun to his head. He took hold of Sky's hand, twining their fingers as he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Sky," he muttered. "I'll see you in a minute."

And with that, the metal trigger was pulled, the gunshot echoing throughout the backyard as Ty's limp, pale body fell backwards onto the heavy wooden door.

Sky's ears rang from the blast. "See you soon, Ty," he whispered, picking up the gun and putting it to his head. The note lay pinned underneath Ty's body, splattered with blood, but the words were still readable. 'Good', Sky thought, pulling the trigger.

Then he was gone, a spritz of blood trickling along the ground as his lifeless body bled out.

—-

In the end, nothing seemed to really change.

The bodies were disposed of, fainting girls were taken to the Nurse, giggling jocks were exchanging gossips.

Sky and Ty's parents sued the school, and it was soon shut down, only the memorial plate in front of the abandonded building reminding everyone of the grim events that had occured.

And if the two poor lovestuck teens met again, no one can tell.


End file.
